memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed mirror universe inhabitants
List of unnamed mirror universe inhabitants. Alien scientist This so-called "unknown alien scientist" was the inventor of the Tantalus field. According to , "I always thought that was funny, the great, powerful who owes everything to some unknown alien scientist and a plundered laboratory." James T. Kirk justified his (counterpart's) actions, by beginning to state that "Well, if you don't take advantage of your opportunities…" before Moreau finished, "…you don't rise to the command of a starship or even higher." Kirk later used it in his rise to power by killing his many enemies. ( ) }} Alien slave This alien slave worked for the Tholians aboard the Federation starship under the Gorn slave master Slar in 2155. When that ship was stolen from a Tholian dock and commandeered by , an unknown reptilian creature attacked and killed , one of Archer's officers. The alien slave worker was interrogated in the Defiant s briefing room as to the identity of the murderer. Eventually, he revealed that the killer was his slave master, Slar. ( ) with the other non-Terrans, and then killed when that ship was destroyed.|He appears to have the same makeup, albeit with a different coloration, as several Rigel X aliens.}} Bajoran musician This Bajoran musician played on a woodwind instrument aboard in 2370. When Intendant entered , he asked her what he should play for her. ( ) }} Dabo girl This dabo girl ran the dabo table in 2370 when Major Kira Nerys visited . ( ) Lisea's killer According to , this drunken Cardassian was responsible for killing his lover, Lisea, with a disruptor, after a bar fight broke out where the two were eating. ( ) }} Personnel lists * Klingon-Cardassian Alliance personnel ** Regent's flagship personnel * MACO personnel * ** [[ISS Avenger personnel|ISS Avenger]] ** [[Unnamed ISS Enterprise (NX-01) personnel|ISS Enterprise NX-01]] ** [[Unnamed ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] * * Vega IX inhabitants Terrans Tholian pilot When the crew was attempting to commandeer the Tholian-held , they destroyed a Tholian vessel and captured the pilot, beaming it into the ship's decon chamber. proceeded to torture the Tholian by lowering the temperature in the chamber until it gave them the location of the Defiant. When the Tholian later attempted to send a signal to its people, Phlox killed it by lowering the temperature until its carapace shattered. ( ) Vulcan rebels These two Vulcan rebels from the mirror universe welcomed Bashir, Smiley, Ezri Tigan, and the Ferengi Quark, Rom, and Zek back aboard in 2375. ( ) File:Vulcan rebel 1 2375.jpg|''Played by James Lee Stanley'' File:Vulcan rebel 2 2375.jpg|''Played by Wade Kelley'' Vulcan servants These Vulcan servants served for Intendant on the station in the mirror universe in 2370 and 2371. The first two helped her out of the bath tub and dressed her in a gown. Later, they accompanied her to the party in . ( ) The latter two were present when the intendant told about the death of her . ( ) File:Vulcan servant 1, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Vulcan servant 2, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Vulcan servant 1 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Vulcan servant 2 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) 02 Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed Bajorans Mirror universe Category:Unnamed Vulcans Category:Unnamed² species Category:Dabo girls